


Penalty Game

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gaming, Hivebent, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Fisting, Voyeurism, old shame, younger than normal trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was younger, Equius played a game of Flarp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A few nights after his fifth wriggling night, young Equius decided he would finally play a game of FLARP. He had heard it was a good way to become a better fighter, and it was a lot of fun too! He went to the website and chose Barbabylonian as his class and Chieftain Tightbow as his handle. Since he didn’t know any FLARPers except his disagreeable neighbor, he was randomly assigned a clouder. His name was Captain Amazing, and even though he was Equius’ age, he had a lot of experience. The beginner trusted him. After all, he was a sea troll. Equius had been schoolfed that trolls who lived in the depth were very wise.

Equius should have anticipated trouble when a glitch messed up his stats. His natural strength was so high it messed up his game strength. He didn’t have many other attributes in real life to make up for it, and Barbabylonians tended to rely on their strength anyway. Still, Equius decided to persev ere. He promised himself on his wriggling night he would go out and play with the other wrigglers, and he was going to do just that. His clouder was wise and would certainly go easy on the beginner.

His clouder didn’t go easy on the beginner. He chased his player down to a grotto Equius didn’t even know existed. Equius had to swim from rock to rock. The land troll was an exceptional bad swimmer due to his muscle weight, but the sea troll still threw enemies at him. It didn’t stop there. Equius was toweling himself off on a somewhat large ledge when an enemy came up beside him and hit him. An obnoxious tune played and his life bar blinked out. The words game over flashed over his head. He groaned in disgrace.

A holograph of his clouder appeared in front of him. Captain Amazing was shorter than he expected. He wore an aviator cap with impractical goggles Equius couldn’t figure out how he saw th rough. Below that he wore a ribbed long sleeve shirt with his noble sign on it, and around his neck he wore a long blue and black scarf. He was wearing a big padded headset, and Equius quickly put on his own headset.

His clouder crossed his arms and sighed as he looked at his player sitting on the grotto floor. He adjusted his headset and started talking.

captainAmazing (CA) begun trolling chieftainTightbow (CT)

 

CA: fuckin shameful

 

Equius winced at the curse word. His lusus forbade him from using such foal language.

 

CT: D --> Captain, I tried my best to win this game

CA: youre best wwasnt good enough mudbrain

CT: D --> My stats did not function properly

CA: wwhine wwhine wwhine its not my fault youre so wweak

CT: D --> You did make the enemies very strong even though you knew of my stats

CA: are you really blamin me?

CT: D --> No sir

CA: you wwere t he one wwho ruined my perfectly planned campaign

CA: i spent so long plannin that and you lost in only a damn hour

CA: wwhat the halibut am i goin to do for the rest an the night?

Captain Amazing sighed again. He tapped his foot while looking off to his left. He then looked back at Equius sitting on the floor. He jerked his head up.

CA: get up off the floor you havve to play penalty game

Equius sat up.

CT: D --> A penalty game?

CA: yes moron since you lost you havve to do wwhat i say

CT: D --> I have heard of the concept, but I did not read anything about penalty games in the rules.

CA: i think i knoww more about the rules than a newwbie wwho just scanned the wwebsite

CA: noww stand up ya crawler

Equius slowly got up.

CA: finally

CA: for the next lets say hour you havve to do wwhat i say

He gave a huge grin.

CA: anythin i say

Equius gulped. His clouder stared him in the eyes . It wasn’t fair. He was wearing eye concealing googles while the bloodshot troll had taken his glasses off so he could swim. The captain kept staring at the chieftain. He leaned in towards his victim. After a long tense moment, he said

CA: touch ya nose

The player did so.

CA: stand on one leg

CA: and hop around and shit

CA: keep touchin your damn nose

CA: and noww yeah and noww sing the alternian imperial anthem

CA: the third vverse evveryone forgets

The player followed all these commands, even remembering the words to the anthem. The clouder soon grew bored with this.

CA: stop doin all that stupid shit

Equius still cringed at the noble trolls unnoble language. He hoped one night the purple blood would abandon such talk, and perhaps start using capitalization.

The clouder looked up and down at the wriggler’s already toned body. Equius looked down at his own body with shame. He wished he was as muscular as the musclebeasts on his posters. He looked up at his clouder. Even with the googles he could tell the captain was boring holes looking at the vestigial thorax openings poking out from under his tank top. Captain Amazing chuckled and gave what Equius would later realize was a lecherous grin.

CA: heh maybe your stats did lie

CA: lets check you out

CA: take off that dirty matebeater

CT: D --> But sir, it’s very cold in this grotto

CA: i dont givve a swwimin fuck

CA: damn thins already wwet and gross

Equius gave him that. He pulled the item over his head. The short, skinny troll looked over his body. He mumbled various things his headset didn’t pick up. He then pulled himself together and said,

CA: guess your body isnt completely gross evven if your head is a wwaste an space

Another tense moment passed. The half-naked troll put his arms protectively around his chest.

CA: take off your shorts

CT: D --> I can’t do that!

CT: D --> I’m not supposed to undress before another troll until I mature!

CA: you also arent suppose to disobey a higher blood

CA: take them off

The strong troll carefully unsnapped his shorts and pulled them down, revealing his tight briefs.

CA: your skidmarked tightie greyies too

Equius pulled them down, revealing his soft sheaved bone bulge. Captain Amazing looked the already adult sized bone bulge and dropped his jaw. He then stepped back and gave a derisive laugh.

CA: ha that little thin is so little mine is much bigger but you arent lucky enough to see it

Equius bowed his head. His bone bulge wasn’t even one foot.

CA: take those dumb thins totally off.

CT: D --> Please don’t make me do that sir

CT: D --> I’m already so cold

CA: do it

Equius bent his knees and took off his shorts and underwear. Now he was just wearing his shoes and long socks. He shivere d.

CA: now wwarm yourself up

CT: D --> How?

CA: take your stick chieftain and start a fire

CT: D --> My stick?

CA: youre bone bulge moron

Equius took his soft bone bulge between his palms and started rubbing it.

CA: no dont literally rub it like your tryin to start a fire

CA: havent you evver touched yourself?

CT: D --> That’s too 100d

CA: wwriggler

CA: put one hand around it and start pumpin

Equius did so. His fire was slow starting due to the cold and his own inexperience, but he eventually got the rhythm. His sheaf pulled back, revealing an even larger bone bulge. His clouder groaned first in anger and then in lust. Equius was groaning too.

CA: oh yeah you say youvve nevver played wwith yourself but look at you go

CA: i bet you spend all your time jerkin off

CA: maybe if flarp wwas fappin youd havve wwon this game

Equius wasn’t very good at masturbating. He tried to be careful but he knew he was bruising his sensitive bone bulge. If he wasn't so tired he would have pulled the thing off with his strength. As it was he hurt so much.

CA: fuck you look close

CA: lie on your back so your seed lands all ovver your thorax

Equius briefly stopped his masturbation and laid down on the hard cold floor.

CA: no put your knees up like that so i can see your nook

He did so. His moist engorged seedflap was fully in view.

CA: yeah thats it princey like

Equius continued masturbating while listening to the rambling on his headset.

CA: oh yeah wwork it you musclebrained moron its all youre good for

CA: you should be the slavve of some highblood

CA: goin to raze your vvillage and take you in chains

CA: kill all your fuckin filthblood tribe in front an you

CA: all your moirails and shit are goin to be shot full of my technology you savage

CA: oh god oh cod look at that huge thi n bulgin out

CA: if i was there i would jump on you like a hung pony

CA: i mean i wwould shovve my rifle up you

CA: and then id shoot

CA: i cod totally cull your ass

Equius was scared and confused. He felt something weird bubbling up in him. There was a painful tension in his groin and he didn’t know what it was from. He tried to stop it but suddenly he was wracked with an intense feeling. He straightened out his body and thrust into the air as he ejaculated tons of strange blue fluid. Some landed in his mouth. Equius convulsed with his first orgasm. When it was over he sat up a little. His clouder’s mouth was open, almost drooling. He suddenly closed his mouth and then opened it again to laugh.

CA: ha ha you slob you got some in your mouth

Equius suddenly noticed the substance in his mouth and quickly spit it out in disgust. He looked at the scarf now tied around the other troll’s waist. The troll looked down and pulled tighter on the scarf.

CA: yeah i should take this scarf and put it around your thick neck

CA: and just pull and pull until youre blue

CA: but that wwould be a wwaste of scarf when i could just shoot you wwith my rifle

CA: wwhats your wweaponkind player?

CT: D> bowkind

CA: ha no its fistkind

CA: and after you hear my next command youll be grateful for that

He put up his fist.

CA: shovve your weapon up your nook

Equius’ eyes went wide, but he still sat up so he could reach his nook. Luckily, the orifice was already very well lubricated and his claws were cut very short. He put his left hand in a fist and tried to push it in before cheating and making a shovel with his hand. He slowly slide the thing in. It felt much better than he expected. It felt so good his spent bone bulge went from less than half-hard to fully hard in seconds.

CA: you feelin full yet or is your nook the size of this cavve?

CA: shovve more of it in

CA: all of it in

Equius pushed his fist as far as it would go. It was too much for him so he quickly pulled back. This just set off his already sensitive body. To his surprise he had another orgasm. It was less intense but it hurt more. He pulled his hand totally out before it was crushed by his powerful muscles.

CA: wwoww you didnt last long

CA: you are a natural nook slut

CA: i wwanted to get boned

CA: i mean you wwant to get boned

CA: but too bad im not there to do the bonin wwhich i wwould totally do

Equius fell down on the floor. His genetic material dripped off his chest. His bone bulge had bruises and his nook was inflamed. He didnt think he could do anymore.

CA: hey lazy bone im not done yet

CA: hasnt been an hour

CT: D my body is ruined now

CT: D you have taken me

CA: yeah ivve used you up

CA: but theres one place i havvent plundered

CA: put that meaty hand in your wwaste chute

Equius’ eyes shot open

CT: D sir my waste chute thats absolutely filthy

CA: so are you dirtcrawwler

CT: D but sir there is waste down there

CA: wwell i dont havve to smell it so i dont care

CT: D but how is it even possible for me to do such a thing?

CA: you can figure it out or die

Equius felt like he would die if he figured it out. He slowly sat up, groaning as he put pressure on his sore nook. He reached down to his waste chute. His lubrication had dripped down there so it was wet, but Equius still took it slow. He put one finger in, but his fingers were so large it already hurt. Still he had to go on. He put in another finger and started scissoring. He slowly added more fingers until all his finger tips were in. He lifted his butt off the ground and pushed his hand in.

Despite his preparations the pain was immense. He started pulling it out until he saw his tormentor’s face. He would have to con tinue until he came for a third time. He wanted to use his other hand to hurry himself along by touching his bone bulge, but it was too busy propping his body up. He moved his hand only a little bit in his tight waste chute. It still was too much. Equius bit down so hard one of his teeth cracked. He could taste blood in his mouth along with his own seed. He was so humiliated. He didn’t want to but he hated his so-called superior. Using a wriggler’s game to carry out his own perverted desires! How many lowbloods had he tricked into this? Was this really the way things were supposed to be?

Even with the pain there was still pleasure. Equius didn’t know how. The waste chute was not supposed to be an erogenous organ. It was an outlet for waste, not genetic material. And yet with every push he pushed something else that felt so good. He supposed it was his engorged nook. The pleasure very slowly built up as the pain slowly built down. With a pained growl he finally came for the third and last time. A little genetic material dribbled out of his almost flaccid bone bulge. He pulled out his broken hand and fell on the floor. His bone bulge returned to his sheaf.

His clouder stared at him. His victim was covered in sweat, cum, and probably some blood. The experienced FLARPer grabbed his composure the best he could.

CA: wwelp hasnt been quite an hour but i need to go

CA: gloat bye sea you next game

captainAmazing (CA) ceased trolling chieftainTightbow (CT)

CT: fuck the ocean

After lying in the grotto for most of the night, Equius got up, cleaned himself up, and left the grotto. He went home, almost getting a sunburn. When he got to his hive, he destroy not only his FLARPing gear, but also all of his tentacle artwork. He hated both FLARP and sea trolls. What people said was right. Games were foolish. The land and the sea would always be enemies. The Empress and her heir apparen t were of course all right, but all those other finfaced debauches were his enemies.

Though he practically became a hermit, he did find a moirail. When he read her roleplaying quirk, he told her never to indulge in extreme roleplaying. He didn’t tell her about his incident. He forgot it himself.

 


	2. Epilogue

On Equius' sixth wriggling night he played a game called Sgurb. An alien month later, he was trapped in an orbiting spacestation with all his co-players. This game was a bad idea.

While walking through the halls, he bumped into caligulaAquarium. After his teammate picked himself up off the floor, he started cursing at Equius. He then apologized, and Equius reluctantly apologized back. As the lower blooded troll turned away, Eridan said,

"Hey you, could you talk your w-weirdo moirail into bein my matesprite?"

Equius noticed something in the way the sea troll pronounced moirail. He turned around.

Eridan added, "Unless you w-would be too jealous, heh?"

There had been something bothered Equius about Eridan for some time. Not the same thing that bothered everyone else. There was something familar about him.

Equius asked, "Prince, did you ever FLARP under the name captainAmazing?"

The  
FLARPing veteran put his head in his hands. "Oh fuck that stupid name. Thank cod Wris introduced me to Dualscar. Did you know-w he ow-wned the world's largest aquarium?"

"I once FLARPed too," Equius said, "My name was Chieftain Tightbow."

Eridan's face went pale and then purple. His facefins fell. Equius grabbed the end of his scarf and held it.

"If you ever get near my moirail," he growled, "I will kill you. Noble blood or not."

Equius let go of the scarf and walked away.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is an old shame but also one I'm tempted to rewrite to be less eroticized. Well, the epilogue is good.


End file.
